Waiting To Dead
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: terasa amat membosankan dikamar melulu dan tak ada yang bisa membuatku semangat menjalani hidup ini. tampa seorangpun yang memperdulikanku dan menemaniku disisa waktuku... R&R! sudah tamat nih
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **New story!! This one was short and I think only a few chapters. please R&R me!

**

* * *

Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 1 : Teman Pertama**

Setiap hari tak ada yang bias aku lakukan…

Hanya menunggu dan menunggu waktu berlalu. Hari-hari kulalui di sebuah kamar, tak ada seorangpun yang mengunjungiku. Sendirian tampa teman, tampa keluarga yang datang mengunjungiku. Hanya dia yang selalu datang untuk mengecek keadaanku. Diapun hanya mengunjungiku beberapa menit setelah itu pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri dikamar.

Hari-hari yang kulalui dengan melamun menatap keluar jendela, aku melihat orang-orang, aku melihat mereka sedang mengobrol atau bermain. Aku amatlah iri melihat mereka, karena aku amat kesepian disini. Aku sangat ingin mencari teman, tetapi tak bisa…

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Sora?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja masuk. Dia adalah seorang dokter yang selalu datang mengunjungiku beberapa kali sehari.

"Seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah…" kataku sambil menatap keluar.

"…" sang dokterpun tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Diapun memberikanku obat yang harus kuminum hari ini, setelah memastikan aku meminum obat itu, diapun meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

xXxXxXxXx

sudah beberapa jam berlalu hari ini, aku hanya menatap keluar sepanjang hari ini. Aku menghela napas, sampai kapankah aku akan seperti ini? Aku menatap ke kalender, kulihat tanggal berapakah sekarang. "… Tinggal 62 hari lagi…"

ya, tinggal menghitung hari saja…

Menurut para dokter yang merawatku, mereka mengatakan hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Tetapi mereka mencoba membuatku bertahan hidup. Meski begitu, aku sudah capek dengan kehidupan ini, hanya sendirian tampa ditemani siapapun…

_Alasan apakah yang membuatku bertahan hidup?_

_Apa yang paling kuinginkan sehingga membuatku tetap hidup?_

Selagi aku memikirkan pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarku dan aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Maaf…" kata seseorang dengan lembut.

Aku menoleh kearah pintu kamarku, kulihat seorang pria berambut silver. Dia memakai baju seperti dokter ataukah dia adalah seorang dokter?

"… mulai sekarang akulah yang akan memeriksa keadaanmu." Katanya senyum.

"Oh…" hanya satu kata saja yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Uh… kau Sorakan? Usiamu 15 tahun dan aku mengalami sebuah penyakit aneh yang sampai sekarang belum diketaui sebabnya."

"Ya… dan kau tak perlu memberitauku lagi." Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku keluar jendela.

"Maaf… namaku Riku dan aku baru saja bekerja di sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Mohon kerja samanya karena kau adalah pasien pertamaku…"

"…"aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

xXxXxXxXx

Semenjak hari perkenalan kami, dia lebih sering mengunjungiku. Bahkan terkadang menemaniku sepanjang hari. Tetapi aku lebih sering mengacuhkannya dan melihat keluar. Dai juga hanya diam saja dan menatapku.

Aku mencoba berbicara dengannya. "Dok, umurmu berapa sih? Kok rasanya kau tak hanya lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku?" aku bertanya sambil melihat keluar.

"Umurku 18 tahun." Perkataannya mengejutkanku.

"18 tahun!" kataku sedikit teriak. " kau sudah jadi dokter di usia semuda ini?!"

Dia tertawa melihatku. "memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak… hanya saja…"

**To Be Continued.**

**

* * *

A/N: **Done!!!

**Me: **Wow! Sora was having a strange ill!

**Sora: **… (He look not feel so well)

**Me:** Sora hun? Are you okay? (Worry)

**Sora:** I'm… okay.

**Me:** Oh… okay… please review this story…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Ah… at last chapter 2. Well only one thing I want to say.  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**

* * *

Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 2 : Kesepian**

"Hanya saja…" Katanya dengan nada sedih sambil menatapku. "… Pasti senang bisa merasakan masa-masa bersama teman-temanmu meski hanya sebentar."

"…" Seperti dugaanku, dia amat kesepian. Wajar saja, sepanjang hari dia lalui hanya duduk dan terdiam dikamar ini sendirian. "Kesepian ya…" Akupun menatapnya juga.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitulah…" Dia menghela napas. "… Tak ada seorangpun yang perduli padaku. Tak satupun…" Dia memalingkan mukanya kearah jendela. "Para dokter juga berusaha memperpanjang umurku meski itu amatlah mustahil. Mereka hanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari orang tuaku."

"…" Memang kalau aku bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang, tetapi jika pasienku tak berhasil kuselamatkan, apa gunanya aku menjadi seorang dokter. Tugas dokter adalah menyumbuhkan orang yang sakit, bukan hanya untuk uang semata. "Memang kalau aku bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang, tetapi kalau aku tidak berhasil menyembuhkan orang yang sakit, apa artinya aku berusaha menjadi dokter. Kurasa dokter yang lain juga berharap kau sembuh."

"Tetapi… bukankah kalian sudah tau kalau umurku sudah tidak lama lagi?" Sora menatapku dengan heran. "Aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan, mengapa kalian masih saja mencoba memperpanjang umurku meski sudah tau itu hanya menambah penderitaanku. Kalian tau bagaimana rasanya mempunyai penyakit mematikan dan membuat tubuhmu lemah dan tidak berdaya sama sekali?! Mengapa kalian tak membiarkan diriku mati saja!" Katanya dengan perasaan marah.

… Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-kata barusan yang aku dengar. _Dia sudah tak ingin hidup lagi…_

Aku melihat kondisi Sora terlihat sedikit aneh, wajahnya mendadak pucat setelah dia marah. Badan terlihat sedikit gemetaran, seakan-akan dia kedinginan. "Sora? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Kataku sedikit cemas. "Penyakitmu kambuh?"

Aku segera memeriksa keadaannya, sepertinya penyakitnya memang kambuh. Ini adalah ciri-ciri kalau penyakitnya kambuh, dokter yang sebelumnya merawatnya memberitauku tentang hal ini. Aku bergegas mengambilkanya obat, tetapi dia menolak saat aku memberikannya.

"Sora! Kau harus minum, sakitmu akan sedikit berkurang setelang kau meminumnya." Aku membujuknya.

Dia hanya menatap obat ini. "Aku baik-baik saja, ini belum waktunya aku minum obat." Katanya dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" Kataku sedikit marah, mengapa hanya kusuruh minum obat saja dia menolak.

"Aku baik-baik saja dok!" Katanya sedikit marah. Tetapi tubuhnya tambah gemetaran, aku bisa bilang bahwa dia merasa amat kesakitan.

Dia mendadak pingsan.

"Sora! Sora!" Kataku sedikit panic melihat dia mendadak pingsan. "Sial, dia memang keras kepala."

Aku segera mengambil suntikan dan segera kuisi dengan obat. Sebenarnya aku tak boleh menyuntik seseorang tampa pengawasan dari dokter yang lebih ahli karena aku masih pemula. Tetapi kata dokter yang sebelumnya merawatnya, kalau penyakitnya kambuh dan tak segera ditangani, akan berakibat sangat fatal bagi dirinya. Aku mengetes apakah obat ini keluar dari jarum suntik, setelah memastikannya, aku segera menyuntikan obat ini pelan-pelan.

"Obatnya akan bekerja beberapa jam lagi…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

Sekitar tiga jam kemudian, dia sadar kembali. Dia hanya membisu setelah sadar dan tidak berbicara padaku sama sekali…

Beberapa hari kemudian, dia mulai mau berbicara denganku karena aku mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Apakah kau merasa sudah tidak ada harapan sama sekali tentang penyakitmu?" Aku bertanya padanya sekalian memeriksa keadaanya.

"…Bukankah kau sudah tau jawabannya?" Dia bertanya balik padaku.

"…" Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Memang hampir semua dokter menyerah tentang penyakitnya. Mereka masih belum mendapatkan solusi bagaimana cara menyembuhkan penyakit yang mengidapnya. Mereka hanya bisa mengurangi penderitaan dan memperpanjang sedikit umurnya, meski dia menjadi lebih menderita.

"Kau tau…" Dia menatapku. "Bahkan orang tuaku sudah tak memperdulikan keadaanku. Mereka sudah tidak pernah mengunjungiku setelah tau dokter memvonis umurku tak akan lama lagi."

"Kau merindukan mereka?"

"Tidak, karena mereka sudah menganggapku mati…"

**_To Be Continued..._**

**

* * *

Author Note:** Uh… did the story sound sad or normal?

**Riku:** Hey Ventus, Sora was unconscious in his bed room, it look like he was sick.  
**Me:** Whaaaaat!! (Running to see Sora)  
**Riku: **Hey! You go to the wrong room!  
**Me:** (Ignoring him)  
**Riku:** Aw man… she didn't even listen to me. Well, just review this story okay? I going to take care Sora and I bet Ventus were wondering around now…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Chapter 3! Please read and review…

**Me:** (Like a crazy girl who was wondering around since last chapter) Man! Which one is Sora room? (Ask to stranger)  
**Stranger:** (Confuse) Who what?  
**Me:** Sora room!!! (Yelling at him)  
**Stranger:** Hey! No yelling at the hospital.  
**Me:** Uh… sorry… _Man, I think I should find it by my self again!_

**

* * *

Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 3 : Sedihkah?**

"Tidak, karena mereka sudah menganggapku mati…" Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"…" Dia hanya terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kataku.

"… Hanya saudara kembarku saja yang mengunjungiku sesekali. Tapi sekarang dia berhenti mengunjungiku…" Aku menghela napas. "…Waktu cepat sekali berlalu."

"Apakah… saudara kembarmu tidak memiliki sakit yang sama denganmu?" Riku bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Tidak kok. Dia sehat dan tidak memiliki penyakit yang sama denganku. Hanya saja daya tahan tubuhnya lemah sekali, dia gampang terkena flu." Kataku setengah tertawa dan sedih.

"Apakah… kau tau alasan apa dia berhenti mengunjungimu?"

Aku menghela napas. "Karena…"

Riku menatapku dengan pandangan lembut, seakan-akan dia dapat membaca pikiranku.

"…Dia sedang sibuk, oleh sebab itu dia tak bisa mengunjungiku lagi." Aku menjelaskan padanya.

"Apakah kau sedih?" dia masih menatapku dengan lembut, matanya berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan, baru kali ini aku melihat warna mata seindah ini.

"…" Aku tertawa mendengar kata-katanya. "Sedih? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak sedih menghabiskan waktunya hanya disini dan sendirian?" aku bertanya padanya sambil tertawa. Mengapa dia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu?

Dia lalu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. "Tapikan aku selalu datang mengunjungimu Sora, mengapa kau masih sedih?"

"…" Kalau dipikir-pikir memang benar sekali perkataannya. Dia selalu datang mengunjungiku dan sekalian mengecek keadaanku. Dia juga selalu mengajakku bicara supaya aku tak sedih dan juga kesepian…

Dulu, aku selalu sedih karena harus menghabiskan waktuku sendirian saja tampa teman ataupun keluarga. Menunggu waktuku yang hampir habis sendirian disini. Tapi semenjak dia menjadi dokter yang mengecekku dan sekalian menjadi orang yang satu-satunya datang dan selalu menemaniku sepanjang hari-hariku yang membosankan ini. Apakah ada alasan lain yang membuatku tetap bersedih hingga akhir waktuku habis?

"Sora? Kenapa kau diam saja?" Riku menjadi khawatir. "Apakah kau merasakan sakit atau sesuatu?" dia mengecekku.

Aku mengelengkan kepalaku. "Tak apa-apa dok."

"Panggil Riku saja…"

"…Riku…" Aku mengucapkan namanya. Aku jarang sekali mengucapkan nama dokter tampa tambahan kata dokter.

Dia tersenyum mendengar aku menyebut namanya.

"Hey Riku, bisa tidak kau menolongku?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku… ingin pindah kamar. Aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam dari jendela, bisakah aku pindah kekamar yang jendelanya menghadap kearah tenggelamnya matahari?"

"…Aku coba usahakan…" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih…" aku kembali menatap keluar jendela, aku melihat beberapa orang terlihat bahagia diluar. Mereka berjalan-jalan dengan keluarga mereka, tak ada wajah sedih di muka mereka.

Aku maupun Riku tak ada topik lagi yang mau kami bicarakan, sehingga kami hanya terdiam dan saling menatap satu sama lain…

_**To Be Continued…**_

**

* * *

Author Note:** Done! Let search Sora room again!

**Me: **At last I found Sora room!!! (Going inside.) What the!! It empty???  
**Nurse: **(A nurse came) May I help you miss?  
**Me:** Where did Sora go!!?**  
Nurse: **Um… he was moving to another room miss.  
**Me:** What!!!!!! SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!(Running to random place) Arg!! Why today I can't found him at all!!? Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **Thank you for all you review!! Even it only a little, I really happy someone was reading my story.  
Please read and review.

**Me: **Unn… (Headache).**  
Riku: **What's wrong with you? (Wondering)**  
Me: **Not feeling well!!At last found Sora room and sitting with him for a few days, but I can't think something good lately…**  
Riku: **What do you mean by '_something good'_ ?  
**Me:** I mean story, the story about you and him. But I think I just found one!**  
Riku:** What was that? (Worry)  
**Me: **you two will sing some song! So, just see it!!

**

* * *

Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 4 : Melodies of life**

Aku mengusahakan agar Sora dapat pindah ke kamar yang dia inginkan. Dimana dia dapat melihat matahari terbenam. Meski awalnya aku susah untuk mendapatkan izin untuk memindahkannya kekamar lain, tapi akhirnya mereka memberikan izin itu. Sora tidak terlihat terlalu gembira saat tiba dikamar barunya. Bahkan dia juga tidak terlalu senang bisa melihat matahari terbenam. Dia lebih banyak menghela napas ketika melihat matahari terbenam.

"Hey Sora, kulihat kau lebih sering menghela napas sejak kau pindah kekamar ini. Apakah ada yang salah dengan kamar ini?" aku bertanya sekalian mengecek keadaannya. Entah kenapa keadaannya sedikit lebih buruk daripada saat kami pertama kali bertemu…

"Gak apa-apa." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Hey Riku… apakah kau mempunyai lagu yang kau sukai?" Dia memberi pertanyaan secara random. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran menunggu jawabanku.

"Ada sih… kalau kamu?" Aku bertanya balik.

"Ada! Lagu itu mengingatkanku akan pertemuan kita yang pertama kali…" Sora mengatakannya dengan senyum sedih.

"Oh ya? Lagu apakah itu?" Aku jadi penasaran.

"Judul lagu itu _Melodies Of Life_. Kalo lagi sendirian dan bosan, aku selalu teringat lagu itu." Dia langsung menghela napas setelah mengatakannya.

"Oh… apakah kau ingat lirik lagu itu?"

"Yup! Mau dengar?"

Aku langsung mengangguk. Sora menarik napasnya dan menutup matanya, lalu dia mulai menyanyikan lagu yang dia sukai…

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life--love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_So far and away, see the bird as it flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes, on and on_

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds--forever and beyond_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember…_

Sora lalu membuka matanya setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, dia menatapku tampa expresi diwajahnya.

"Lagu yang indah." Aku memujinya.

Dia tersenyum sedih. "Makasih. Hey Riku…"

"Hm?"

"…Maukah kau nyanyikan satu lagu yang kau sangat sukai?" Katanya sambil menatapku malu-malu. Sepertinya dia penasaran dengan lagu kesukaanku.

"Hm… Baiklah…" aku menarik napas…

_I need more effection than you know_

_If I recall, far far away_

_The future was shining on everywhere_

_Beneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We were just a little afraid_

_The window will be tinted_

_A nostalgic color_

_If we advance forth, can we ever meet again?_

_The future goes on to everywhere_

_Beneath the large signboard_

_I want to keep watching the eras changing_

_Hidden away_

_My heart__'__s a battleground_

_I need two emotion_

_I need more effection than you know_

_I need two emotion_

_I will open a window_

_To the people and places I can__'__t see again_

_If I recall, far far away_

_The future was shining on everywhere_

_Beneath the beautiful blue sky_

_We were slumbering forever_

_All my fears and all our lies_

_Beneath the blue sky..._

"Kau… sangat suka lagu itu?" Sora langsung bertanya padaku setelah aku selesai menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku.

"Sangat…" Aku tersenyum. "…Aku selalu mendengarkan lagu ini di MP3ku. Aku selalu mendengarnya jika aku sedang sedih ataupun marah untuk menenangkanku."

"Aku juga suka mendengarkan lagu disaat sedih. Tetapi aku sudah tidak memiliki MP3 lagi." Katanya dengan senyum sedih. "MP3ku kuberikan pada saudara kembarku sebagai kenang-kenangan dariku karena umurku sudah tidak lama lagi."

"…" Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat dia mengatakannya '_umurku sudah tidak lama lagi_'. Disaat dia sedih dan ingin mendengarkan sebuah lagu, dia tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu itu, padahal umurnya tinggal sedikit lagi. Aku sungguh heran, mengapa saudara kembarnya tidak menolak tawaran Sora memberikan MP3nya? Padahal dia tau kalau hanya MP3nyalah yang selalu menemani Sora sepanjang hari-hari yang membosankannya itu. Apakah saudara kembarnya tak punya perasaan kasihan padanya? "Kau… sedang ingin dengar lagu Sora?"

"Maunya sih…" Katanya sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya.

Matahari terbenam perlahan-lahan. Sora menatapi matahari itu tenggelam dengan serius. Aku duduk didekat kursi disamping kasurnya dan menatapinya hingga bermenit-menit. Dia sepertinya tidak sadar kalau aku sedang menatapinya. Saat dia menoleh kearahku, mukanya langsung berubah menjadi merah dalam sekejap saat menyadari aku sedang menatapinya.

"Se…sejak kapan kau menatapiku seperti itu?"Katanya dengan wajah memerah dan malu-malu.

"Sejak kau dari tadi menatapi matahari terbenam. Karena tak ada hal yang lain yang bisa aku lihat, yah… aku tatapi saja kamu." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Mukanya langsung tambah memerah mendengarkan jawabanku. "Ta…tapikan kau dapat menatapi matahari yang terbenam juga…" Katanya dengan nada suaranya yang tambah mengecil.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan segera menyalakan lampu kamarnya. "Aku pergi sebentar untuk mengambilkan makan malammu…"

Dia mengangguk. Aku segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kantin dirumah sakit ini. Dalam perjalananku menuju kesana, aku melihat seseorang sedang berdiri disebuah kamar dimana sebelumnya kamar itu adalah kamarnya Sora. Pria muda yang berambut pirang itu sedang bingung didepan kamar itu…

_**

* * *

To Be Continued…**_

**Author Note: **Yeah!! Chapter 4 is done!! If you guy was 100% KH FANS, maybe (_Or maybe not_) you guys know what the song that Riku sing! Xd  
Pleaseeeeee review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **Update and pakai cara yang cukup gila! And I think I am really nuttes…  
Read and review please!

**Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 5 : Hate Sunset**

Sesaat setelah Riku keluar dari kamarku untuk mengambilkan makan malamku, aku langsung menghela napas. Sepertinya Riku memiliki perasaan khusus padaku, kuharap, itu bukanlah perasaan suka.

Karena, dia seharusnya tidak menyukaiku. Dia seharusnya menyukai orang yang sehat, tidak seperti diriku ini. Waktu yang tersisa bagiku dapat dihitung dengan jari, jadi aku tak ingin dia bersedih ketika sudah tiba saatnya bagiku untuk pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari pintu menuju jendela kamarku. Diluar, langit terlihat sangatlah gelap. Satu hari kulalui, waktu terasa berjalan cepat sekali bagiku. Mungkin karena aku merasa hidup ini sudah mau redup…

Aku tau, meski Riku selalu mengatakan kondisiku ini selalu stabil dan tidak memburuk sama sekali, aku tau dia berbohong padaku. Kurasa, dia ingin aku bersemangat menjalankan sisa hidupku yang tinggal sedikit lagi…

Waktuku tersisa beberapa minggu lagi…

Tiba-tiba kantuk datang menghampiriku, aku memutuskan untuk kekamar mandi untuk membasuh mukaku agar kantuk ini segera pergi. Aku turun perlahan dari kasurku dan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat masuk kedalam, kulihat sebuah cermin yang berada dibelakang wastafel memantulkan bayanganku. Kulihat kulit wajahku terlihat sangatlah pucat, seakan-akan tubuhku ini kekurangan darah.

Aku berjalan mendekati wastafel dan menyalakan kran air. Air mengalir denga deras dari keran itu. Tanganku menyentuh air yang mengalir dengan deras. Air ini terasa sangatlah hangat ditanganku, biasanya air di kran selalu terasa dingin meski ruangan ini dingin. Kurasa, suhu tubuhku sedang menurun, makanya air kran ini terasa hangat dikulitku.

Aku lalu memejamkan mataku dan membasuh wajahku yang pucat ini terus menerus hingga kantuk ini pergi meninggalkanku. Saat aku membuka mataku, kulihat bayangan dicermin yang memantulkan bayanganku terlihat sangat buram, tetapi itu hanya beberapa detik saja. Kurasa itu hanya perasaanku saja…

Kumatikan kran air ini dan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi ini karena hendak keluar. Saat kubuka pintu ini, kulihat ada seorang pemuda berambut blond sedikit spike dan juga seumuran denganku berada tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi ini.

Ketika aku melihat pemuda itu berada didepan pintu ini, aku sangatlah terkejut melihatnya. Bukan karena dia berdiri didepan pintu ini, karena…

"Sora…" Katanya sambil tersenyum, lalu dia memelukku.

"Me… mengapa kau ada disini Roxas? Bukankah seharusnya kau sangatlah sibuk dengan urusanmu?" tanyaku dengan terkejut pada pemuda itu.

Dia lalu melepas pelukannya padaku. "Aku memutuskan menunda semua urusanku karena aku ingin menemanimu Sora." Kata pemuda itu yang bernama Roxas sambil tersenyum.

Aku menyadari bahwa Riku sedang menatapi kami, wajahnya terlihat sedikit terluka. Kurasa karena tadi Roxas memelukku. Dia pasti cemburu, kurasa memang dia memang punya perasaan padaku dan pasti itu adalah rasa suka…

Tapi, kurasa lebih baik dia terluka seperti itu dari pada dia akan lebih terluka lagi ketika aku sudah harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku tak ingin dia bersedih pada orang yang baru dia kenal beberapa hari saja.

"Sora?" tanya Roxas dengan heran karena aku melamun.

"Hm?" Pandanganku yang tadinya tertuju pada Riku berlaih kearah Roxas.

"Mengapa kau pindah kekamar ini? Bukankah kau bilang ingin kamar yang jendelanya menghadap kearah taman rumah sakit ini agar dapat melihat pepohonan?" Roxas bertanya padaku.

"Um, aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam…" kataku sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Huh? Bukankah kau sangat benci melihat matahari terbenam?" dia bertanya lagi dengan heran.

Kulihat Riku sangat terkejut mendengar kata-kata Roxas. Dia terlihat sedikit memucat dan khawatir, kurasa dia berpikir bahwa aku membencinya sekarang, soalnya dia memindahkanku kekamar yang jendelanya yang menghadap kearah matahari terbenam…

Seharusnya dia tak perlu khawatir, soalnya aku yang memintanya untuk memindahkanku kesini. Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri, bukan paksaannya. Aku tidak membenci matahari terbenam, hanya saja melihat matahari terbenam membuatku bertambah sedih. Karena, jika matahari terbenam, itu berarti satu hari lagi berlalu. Itu berarti waktukupun semakin dekat…

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Author Note:** Hm… I think this story will end in a few chapter again. Um, don't forget to review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **Update-update~. Please review!!!

**Waiting to Dead**

**Chapter 6 : Almost Running Out of Time**

Semenjak hari itu, Roxas, saudara kembarnya Sora selalu datang mengunjunginya. Dia tidak datag sendirian, dia bersama temannya yang bernama Axel. Dia memiliki rambut merah panjang dan spike. Dia cukup aneh bagiku dan sedikit humoris. Dia suka bercanda dan meceritakan sesuatu yang lucu-lucu. Sayang, Sora tidak tertawa mendengarkan candaannya. Dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa mendengar candaan Axel.

Tetapi belakangan aku sering melihat dia tersenyum karena saudara kembarnya selalu dating mengunjunginya. Tetapi karena saudaranya sering dating, aku dan Sora mulai jarang berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka berdua selalu mengajak Sora membicarakan sesuatu dan aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya saja tampa ikut berbicara dengan Sora.

Mereka berdua selalu menyemangati Sora dan selalu mengatakan dia pasti sembuh. Sora hanya bias tersenyum sedih mendengarkannya. Belakangan ini, Sora terlihat selalu lemas dan lelah sekali, padahal dia jarang bergerak ataupun melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan jika dia dalam posisi duduk, dia merasa lelah juga. Maka sejak dari itu, dia selalu berbaring di kasurnya tampa melakukan apa-apa…

"Hey Sora, sudah mau makan malam?" Tanya Roxas pada Sora yang terlihat lelah.

"Hm…" kata Sora terlihat lelah.

"Mau makan pencuci mulut juga???" Tanya Roxas lagi.

"Hum!" jawab Sora sedikit semangat.

"Um… mau chocolate, ice cream, ataukah pudding?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um, chocolate ice cream…" Sora mengatakannya sambil menatap Roxas dengan senyuman.

"baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya Sora." Kata Roxas. "Hey Axel, ayo kita pergi makan malam dulu." Katanya mengajaknya untuk pergi kekantin dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Setelah mereka pergi, Sora menatapku. "Hey Riku…" Dia mencoba mengajakku berbicara.

"Hum?" jawabku sambil menatapnya.

"…kurasa, waktuku sudah hamper habis…" kata Sora sambil sedikit tersenyum padaku.

Keringat jatuh dari wajahku ini. Kurasa, memang hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengetaui kondisi tubuhnya dengan pasti. Aku dan para dokter lain hanya bias mengira-ngira kondisinya, tidak bisa memastikannya secara pasti. Hanya dirinya sendirilah yang mengetaui sisa hidupnya sendiri…

"Mengapa kau diam saja Riku?" Sora terlihat heran saat aku terdiam.

"Maaf…" aku meminta maaf padanya.

Dia menjadi heran mendengar kata-kataku, setelah itu dia tertawa sedikit beberapa saat setelah dia terheran.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba minta maaf?" katanya heran sambil tertawa.

"Karena aku tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongmu…" kataku bersedih.

Dia langsung terdiam mendengarkan kata-kataku, lalu dia menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa Riku. Ini bukanlah salahmu, mungkin ini sudah nasibku dan tak ada yang bisa diperbuat untuk mengubahnya…" katanya sambil menatapiku. "…hidup ini sangatlah singkat, bahkan lebih singkat dari yng kita duga." Katanya sambil memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi untuk menatapku.

"Sora, aku…" aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pintu kamar ini terbuka dan Roxas dan Axel masuk kekamar ini.

"ini dia makananmu Sora." Kata Roxas sambil meletakkan makanannya diatas kasurnya.

"thank you…" kata Sora.

Sora berusaha bangun dan membuat posisi duduk. Aku segera membantunya karena dia terlihat kesusahan membuat posisi duduk. Dia selalu kesusahan membuat posisi duduk sejak dia mulai merasa lelah.

Sora lalu mengambil makanannya dan mulai makan secara perlahan. Setelah dia selasai memakan makan malamnya, dia mengambil pencuci mulut.

"Hum~ dingin dan manis~" katanya sambil memakan chocolate ice creamnya.

Setelah dia menghabiskannya, dia berusaha berbaring lagi dan aku membantunya berbaring. Roxas dan Axel mengajaknya berbicara lagi dan aku memberikannya obat yang akan diminumnya hari ini. Setelah dia meminumnya, aku memutuskan untuk keluar, membiarkan dia berbicara dengan saudara kembarnya dan juga teman saudara kembarnya.

Aku langsung menghela napas setelah aku keluar dari kamarnya. "Tinggal beberapa hari lagi umurnya…" kataku cemas sekali sambil menutup mata. Kubuka mataku dan kutatap lantai dan kusentuh dinding sambil mengkepalkan tanganku. "Sial…" kataku sedih. "padahal, aku kira aku dapat menyelamatkannya, ternyata tidak!" kataku sedikit teriak. "Mengapa?! Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi?!"

Air mataku sedikit keluar, tetapi segera kuhapus…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note:** tinggal satu atau dua chapter lagi….


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **Update~ Update~. Read and review…**  
Ps:** jika terjadi kesalahan tulis, mohon maklum, author sedang malas mengedit lagi.

**Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 7: The Last Time With Riku**

Kulihat Riku berjalan keluar setelah memberikan obat yang harus kuminum hari ini. Wajahnya terlihat sangatlah sedih sekali sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan ini, meski begitu, dia tidak menunjukannya secara langsung padaku ataupun Roxas dan Axel.

Aku sedikit menghela napas setelah dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini, kurasa dia sangatlah sedih sekarang…

"Sora? Mengapa kamu tadi menghela napas?" Tanya Roxas.

"Bukan apa-apa Roxas." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Benaran?" Tanya Roxas sekali lagi dengan khawatir dan aku hanya mengangguk.

Dia mengajakku berbicara lagi dan aku kurang begitu menyimaknya karena memikirkan Riku dan juga karena lelah sekali. Tetapi aku sempat menangkap bahwa dia mengatakan dirinya belakangan ini tidak bisa konsentrasi menghadapi ujian akhir semester karena memikirkanku.

Dia bilang dia merasa bahwa aku akan meninggalkannya dan sejak itu dia selalu cemas dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya baru bisa berkonsentrasi jika sudah bertemu denganku.

Jam besuk sudah hampir berakhir dan Roxas mengatakan '_Kurasa aku ingin menginap disini hari ini, karena, aku merasa hari ini aku ingin selalu bersamamu Sora'_ begitu katanya dan aku langsung menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang Roxas, _dia_ akan menangis jika kau tidak pulang. Dia pasti menunggumu pulang. Kau taukan, sejak aku masuk rumah sakit, hanya kau yang selalu menemaninya menggantikanku…" kataku sambil mencoba membujuknya untuk pulang.

Roxas menghela napas juga setelah mendengar kata-kataku juga. "Kurasa kau benar…"

"Roxas, besok kau tidak perlu datang mengunjungiku karena aku ingin kau pergi belikan bunga kesukaannya. Tulis saja nama pengirimnya adalah aku, dia pasti sangatlah senang setelah sekian lama aku tidak memberi kabar padanya." Kataku meminta tolong padanya. "terus tulis, '_maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu lagi Naminé ._'." tambahku.

"… ya…" kata Roxas sambil mengangguk. "kau… yakin aku tidak perlu datang mengunjungimu besok Sora?" tanyanya dengan khawatir

"Ya…" kataku sambil menganggk pelan.

Kulihat, pintu kamarku terbuka perlahan dan Riku masuk kedalam kamar ini…

"Jam besuk sudah berakhir, kalian berdua harus segera pulang…" kata Riku memberitahukan mereka.

"…" Roxas terdiam sejenak. "Sora, lusa, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Selamat malam Sora, semoga tidurmu nyenyak."

"Tentu…" kataku sedikit tersenyum. '_Ya, pasti sangatlah nyenyak Roxas…_' pikirku dengan sedih.

Roxas dan Axel berjalan keluar, tetapi sebelum keluar, Roxas kembali menatapku selama beberapa menit dan berkata…

"Sora, entah kenapa, hari ini aku betul-betul tidak ingin pergi dan meninggalkanmu…" katanya sedih. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar ini.

'_Dan kurasa, ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu Roxas…_' pikirku sedih.

Setelah Roxas dan Axel pergi, tinggal Riku dan aku dikamar ini. Aku lalu menatap Riku dengan senyum sedih.

"Hey Riku…" kataku dengan lemah. "…maukah… kau menemaniku… hingga saat-saat terakhir?" tanyaku dengan rasa lelah yang kuat.

Kulihat wajahnya bertambah sedih saat aku mengatakannya. "Tentu…" jawabnya.

"Thank…" kataku dengan mata yang mulai terasa berat akibat lelah sekali. "… badanku terasa berat sekali…"

"Sora…" Riku hendak mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "… Aku ingin kau tau, bahwa aku…" sebelum Riku menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku segera memotongnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyukaiku Riku…" kataku tegas dan sedih.

"Mengapa Sora? Apakah salah jika aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Riku dengan wajah terluka dan juga sedih. "Aku tau bahwa hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi, tetapi kumohon, biarkan aku menyukaimu Sora…"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyukai diriku yang sudah tidak akan bertahan lagi Riku, kau tidak mengenalku lebih dalam dan seharusnya kau tidak menyukaiku, orang yang masih asing bagimu dan baru berkenalan sekitar dua bulan kurang…" kataku dengan tegas.

"Kau salah Sora…" katanya tidak membenarkan kata-kataku. "aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Apakah kau sungguh tidak ingat tentang diriku? Aku yang selalu datang kehalaman rumahmu hanya untuk bermain denganmu dulu. Apakah kau tidak ingat, janjiku bahwa aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter hanya untuk menyembuhkanmu?" katanya dengan wajah sedih.

"…" aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengingatnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa karena aku sangat lelah sekali untuk mengingatnya. "Maaf Riku, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa di masa lalu. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencoba mengingatnya…" kataku dengan nada pelan dan lemah.

Mataku sangatlah terasa lelah dan hampir tertutup, tetapi aku terus membuat mataku terbuka. Jika aku membiarkan mata ini tertutup, aku tau, bahwa sekali tertutup, tak akan terbuka lagi untuk selamanya…

**To Be Continued…**

**Author Note:** Okay, maybe the next chapter will be the last chapter. But I still not plan it at all.  
Any review before Sora 100 percent dead?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **Okay guys! The last chapter~ enjoy it…

**Plus:** Jika terjadi kesalahan menulis lagi, author sedang malaz yang kesekian kali mengeditnya. Harap maklum!

**Waiting To Dead**

**Chapter 8 : The Last Time With Sora**

Kuperhatikan, mata Sora seakan-akan ingin tertutup, tetapi Sora tidak membiarkan matanya yang hendak tertutup itu tertutup. Dia menatapku dengan expresi sedih…

"Sora, apakah kau tidak ingat sama sekali tentang janji kita?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Maaf… Riku, aku sungguh-sungguh… tidak bisa mengingat masa laluku…" katanya menatapku sedih. "Bisakah kau… mengingatkan…ku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang mulai melemah perlahan-lahan.

"…Dulu…" kataku sambil mencoba mengingat masa laluku. "…pertama kali kita bertemu karena sebuah kertas yang terbang terbawa angin. Kulihat kau mengejar-ngejar kertas yang terbang terbawa angin itu, tetapi kau berhenti mengejarnya sebelum menangkap kertas itu karena kelelahan…" kataku sambil mengenang waktu itu. "… kertas itu terbang kearahku dan kertas itu berhenti tepat didepanku. Aku mengambil kertas itu dan berjalan kearahmu yang terlihat lelah sekali. Aku mengembalikannya padamu dan diwaktu itulah kita berkenalan dan menjadi teman." Kataku sambil menjelaskan.

"…" Sora terdiam sejenak setelah mendengarkan penjelasanku. "Setelah hari… itu… apa yang… terjadi… selanjut…nya?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

"aku selalu datang menemuimu…" Lanjutku. "kita selalu membicarakan sesuatu yang kita sukai dan juga menggambar benda-benda yang kita sukai. Bersama-sama kita menyatukan gambar-gambar menjadi sebuah cerita yang menarik bagi kita berdua."

"Apakah… du…lu…aku… pernah… menggam…bar… sebuah… buah yang… berbentuk… bintang…?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin melemah dari sebelumnya.

"Ya…" jawabku. "…dan buah itu kau namakan Paopu Fruit."

"Pa…opu… F… Fruit…" katanya dengan nada yang sangat lemah. "D… du…lu a… ada… se…buah l… legen…da t… ten…tang… P… Pao…pu… Fruit…" katanya dengan nada yang terputus-putus. "J… jika… a… ada… du…a… o… orang… yang… me…m…makan… buah… I… itu… ber…sama… sama… m… maka… me…r…reka… a…kan… t…te…rus… ber…sa…ma… u… un…tuk… se… la… manya…" katanya dengan tersenyum. "R… Ri… iku…" katanya memanggil namaku dengan bersusah payah.

"Ya…" aku langsung mendekatinya.

"M…Ma…af… t… ti…dak… b… bi…sa… m… me…ne…m…ma…ni…mu… l…le…bih… l… la…ma…" katanya hendak meraih tanganku.

Aku segera memegang tangannya. Pandanganku menjadi kabur karena air mata memenuhi mataku dan dari tadi kutahan agar tidak keluar. "Tidak apa-apa Sora…" kataku. Air mata ini sudah tidak dapat kutahan lagi dan akhirnya jatuh membasahi wajah ini. "Seharusnya akulah yang meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menyembuhkanmu sesuai janjiku..."

Sora tersenyum lemah mendengar kata-kataku. "R…R…R…iku…" katanya memanggilku lagi.

"Ya…" jawabku dengan cepat.

"M…mes..ki… s…sing…kat… a… aku… s… se…nang… b… bi…sa… ber…t… te…mu… d… de…ngan… m…mu… l… la…gi…i…" katanya dengan senyuman. "T…te…ri…ma… k…kas…ih… s…su…dah… me…ne…m…ma…ni…k…ku… se…mo…ga… ki…ta… a…a…kan… ber…te…mu… la…gi… di… ke…hi…du…pan… y… yang… la…in…" setelah mengatakannya, mata Sora tertutup. "A… a…ku… ju…ga… m… men…c… cin…tai…mu…"

Kata-kata itulah yang terakhir dikeluarkan oleh mulut Sora. Beberapa detik setelah dia mengatakannya, dia telah meninggalkan dunia ini…

Air mataku mengalir dengan deras. Aku terduduk dilantai yang dingin menatap kepergiannya tampa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk memperpanjang nyawanya…

"Sora…" kataku dengan air mata yang mengalir sangat deras. "…Aku… akan selalu… mencintaimu… untuk selamanya…" kataku sambil memejamkan mataku.

_Donna toki datte_

_(No matter what the time)_

_Tada hitori de_

_(I`m just alone)_

_Unmei wasurete_

_(Destiny forgotten,)_

_Ikite kita no ni_

_(Even though I kept going.)_

_Totsuzen no hikari no naka me ga sameru_

_(Inside of the sudden light I awaken)_

_Mayonaka ni_

_(In the middle of the night)_

_Shizuka ni deguchi ni tatte_

_(Quietly, stand in the exit way,)_

_Kurayami ni hikari o ute_

_(And, in the pitch-black, take the light)_

_Imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dake kana_

_(And about the recent promises, is it just that I`m so anxious?)_

_Negai o kuchi ni shitai dake sa _

_(A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed)_

_Kazoku ni mo shoukai suru yo_

_(I`ll introduce my family,)_

_Kitto umaku iku yo_

_(You`ll surely get along well)_

_Donna toki datte_

_(No matter what the time)_

_Zutto futari de_

_(We'll always be together)_

_Donna toki datte_

_(No matter what the time)_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_(Because you`re by my side)_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_(The light known as "you" finds me,)_

_Mayonaka ni_

_(In the middle of the night)_

_Urusai (When you turn my way) toori ni haitte_

_(Enter a noisy street)_

_Unmei (Take it all the way) no kamen o tore_

_(And put on the mask of destiny)_

_Sakiyomi no shisugi nante imi no nai koto wa yamete_

_(I'll stop doing things that have no meaning, like thinking about the future.)_

_Kyou wa oishii mono o tabeyou yo_

_(Today I`ll eat delicious things.)_

_Mirai wa zutto saki da yo_

_(The future is always before us,)_

_Boku ni mo wakaranai_

_(Even I don`t know it.)_

_Kansei sasenaide_

_(It`s not necessary to go right to the end,)_

_Motto yokushite_

_(Just keep going.)_

_WAN SHIIN zutsu totte_

_(It`s okay if the scenes)_

_Ikeba ii kara_

_(Go on one by one.)_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi no SHINARIO_

_(The light known as "you")_

_Utsushidasu_

_(Reflects my scenario)_

_Motto hanasou yo_

_(Let`s talk more,)_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_(And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes.)_

_TEREBI keshite_

_(Turn off the television,)_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

_(And look only at me.)_

_Donna ni yokuttatte_

_(No matter how well we`re doing,)_

_Shinji kirenai ne_

_(I don`t believe in us completely.)_

_Sonna toki datte_

_(But at those sort of times,)_

_Soba ni iru kara_

_(Because you`re by my side,)_

_Kimi to iu hikari ga watashi o mitsukeru_

_(The light known as "you" finds me,)_

_Mayonaka ni _

_(In the middle of the night.)_

_Motto hanasou yo_

_(Let`s talk more,)_

_Mokuzen no ashita no koto mo_

_(And about the tomorrow that`s before your very eyes.)_

_TEREBI keshite_

_(Turn off the television,)_

_Watashi no koto dake o miteite yo_

_(And look only at me.)_

_No matter where you are, I will always be with you Sora..._

_**End**_

**Author Note: **So, is the ending sound sad? Review…


End file.
